When an oil well is first drilled and completed, the fluids (such as crude oil) may be under natural pressure that is sufficient to produce on its own. In other words, the oil rises to the surface without any assistance.
In many oil wells, and particularly those in fields that are established and aging, natural pressure has declined to the point where the oil must be artificially lifted to the surface. Subsurface, or downhole, pumps are located down in the well below the level of the oil. A string of sucker rods extends from the pump up to the surface to a pump jack device, or beam pump unit. A prime mover, such as a gasoline or diesel engine, or an electric motor, or a gas engine on the surface causes the pump jack to rock back and forth, thereby moving the string of sucker rods up and down inside of the well tubing.
The string of sucker rods operates the subsurface pump. A typical pump has a plunger that is reciprocated inside of a barrel by the sucker rods. The barrel has a standing one-way valve, while the plunger has a traveling one-way valve, or in some pumps the plunger has a standing one-way valve, while the barrel has a traveling one-way valve. Reciprocation charges a chamber between the valves with fluid and then lifts the fluid up the tubing toward the surface.
The clearance between the plunger and barrel allows one to reciprocate easily and smoothly with respect to the other. This clearance is large enough to be lubricated by the downhole fluids and small enough to prevent leakage of fluid around the pump valves.
In normal use, the pump barrel and plunger experience wear. The wear leads to loss of performance of the lifting ability of the pump. Well fluid leaks around the traveling valve and the plunger; consequently the differential pressures across the valve that are necessary for its operation are unable to develop.
To repair the pump, the pump must be pulled from the well. The components are inspected and any worn components are replaced. Pulling the pump and replacing components results in downtime for the well and expense in the operation of the well. In normal use, a pump may last between three months to a year before it is pulled for repair.
In wells that produce sand, a pump may last only a few weeks. The sand abrades the ends of the reciprocating component and eventually enters the clearance between the plunger and the barrel, causing wear. Consequently, the pump components must be replaced more often.
Barrels and plungers are typically made of relatively soft material, having Rockwell hardness of C20. The barrels and plungers could be made of a harder material but they would be brittle and not as durable in the well. Instead, the barrels and plungers are treated on their wear surfaces so as to harden the wear surfaces. Such surface treatments include carbonizing, chroming and spray metal. Yet these treated surfaces quickly degrade in wells that produce sand.